Straight or?
by swaggysuga
Summary: Min Yoongi straight? Rasanya ia pun mempertanyakan kenormalannya ketika seorang Guru Matematika baru, Park Jimin, yang datang untuk menggantikan rekannya yang sedang cuti. MinYoon / Park Jimin / Min Yoongi / BTS / Uke!Yoongi Seme!Jimin


**swaggysuga presents…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Straight... or?**

 **Main Cast: Min Yoongi, Park Jimin**

 **Yaoi / T / MinYoon**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ya Tuhan, dia manis sekali!"

"Dia tampak sangat muda, betulkah dia seorang guru?"

"Astaga, tubuhnya, tubuhnya! Apakah dia bermalam di _gym_ sampai tubuhnya berbentuk seperti itu?"

Jengah, itu yang Yoongi rasakan saat ini karena rekan-rekan wanitanya terus saja membicarakan guru baru yang katanya hari ini baru datang ke sekolah. Sudah bisa ditebak bahwa guru itu seorang pria. Ya, guru itu menggantikan Kim Sejeong yang cuti dua minggu yang lalu karena hamil tua. Nampaknya guru itu terlampau mempesona sehingga wanita-wanita yang Yoongi anggap kacangan itu ribut setengah mati.

Pekikan-pekikan girang itu berganti dengan bisik-bisik ketika guru yang mereka maksud itu masuk ke dalam ruang guru. Yoongi akhirnya bisa bernafas lega karena kupingnya tidak lagi berdengung mendengar gosip murahan itu.

Yoongi yang masih betah duduk di kursinya menatap lekat-lekat pria yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan. Rambutnya hitam legam, belah samping disisir rapi, senyumnya ramah, matanya ikut melengkung ketika ia menyunggingkan senyum, dan ia mengenakan kacamata berbentuk kotak. Kemeja berwarna merah _maroon_ mencetak bentuk tubuhnya, dengan celana bahan hitam yang jatuh pas di kakinya.

Kali ini Yoongi harus mengakui penilaian para guru wanita disana. _Pantas mereka menjerit-jerit tak karuan, orang ini lumayan juga_ , pikirnya. Yoongi masih cukup normal untuk tidak menyukai lelaki itu.

Para guru wanita disana pun mulai berebut untuk berkenalan, tentunya dengan cara yang dibuat elegan. Sungguh berbeda sekali dengan niatan mereka sebelumnya, membuat Yoongi terkikik geli melihat tingkah konyol mereka.

Tak lama, Kepala Sekolah masuk ke ruangan dan mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari guru baru itu.

"Perhatian!" suara Kepala Sekolah menggema. "Hari ini kita kedatangan rekan baru, pengganti Guru Kim Sejeong yang sedang cuti karena hari kelahiran anaknya sudah dekat. Perkenalkan, Park Jimin, Guru Matematika di SMA kita."

Seketika mereka bertepuk tangan, menyambut Guru baru itu dengan meriah. Yang disambut malah tersenyum malu-malu. Yoongi menahan tawanya agar tidak menyembur melihat adegan lucu di depannya. Sungguh, tubuh kekar Guru itu sangat tidak cocok dengan senyum malu-malunya. Wajahnya tampak seperti anak baik-baik.

"Perkenalkan, aku Park Jimin, baru lulus dari universitas tahun ini. Mohon bantuannya semua," suaranya sedikit melengking. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam, dan rekan-rekan barunya pun membalas salamnya dengan hangat.

 _Baru lulus tahun ini? Benar dugaanku, ia anak kemarin sore_ , kata Yoongi dalam hati.

"Baiklah…" Kepala Sekolah mengedarkan pandangan. "Jimin-ssi, mejamu ada di sebelah meja Yoongi-ssi."

Bukan hal aneh jika Kepala Sekolah menunjuk meja disebelah Yoongi, karena sebelumnya meja itu memang milik Kim Sejeong. Jimin melenggang menuju meja tersebut dan meletakkan tas serta buku-buku di tangannya. Ia melirik Yoongi ramah, sementara Yoongi malah memasang tampang sok _cool_.

"Selamat pagi, Min Yoongi-ssi. Aku Park Jimin, panggil saja Jimin. Mohon bantuannya, ya."

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?" selidik Yoongi.

"Itu, dari papan nama di meja," Jimin menunjuk papan nama bertuliskan Min Yoongi di atas meja Yoongi dengan ibu jarinya.

"Jeli juga matamu."

"Terima kasih, Min Yoongi-ssi."

Yoongi mengangguk sambil melemparkan senyum samar. Walau begitu Jimin tetap membalasnya dengan senyum lebar yang tampak menggemaskan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengajar disini?"

"Ah, aku melihat lowongan di _website_ sekolah untuk mengisi kekosongan Guru matematika di sekolah ini, jadilah aku melamar. Sesimpel itu."

"Begitu…" Yoongi manggut-manggut. "Kutebak, kau lebih muda dariku ya?"

"Oh ya? Aku kelahiran tahun 1995, kalau Yoongi-ssi?"

"Tebakanku benar. Aku lahir tahun 1993. Darimana asalmu?"

"Aku dari Busan."

"Jauh juga. Aku hanya pernah ke Busan sekali, ketika mampir ke rumah kerabatku."

"Lain kali kau harus kesana lagi, Yoongi-ssi. Pantai disana indah."

Anggukan Yoongi kembali Jimin terima sebagai sahutan. Tak lama bel berdentang nyaring.

"Ah, aku harus mengajar di kelas berikutnya, Jimin-ssi—maaf, maksudku Jimin," Yoongi bangkit dan membawa buku-bukunya. "Oh ya, karena kau membolehkanku untuk memanggilmu Jimin, akupun mengizinkanmu untuk memanggilku hyung saja."

Jimin mengangguk riang, ia lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya ketika Yoongi berlalu dari hadapannya.

"Terima kasih hyung!"

 **—** **Straight… or?—**

Sedari tadi, Yoongi memperhatikan satu persatu muridnya. Mereka terlihat tidak fokus, dan terus berbisik-bisik satu sama lain. Akhirnya Yoongi mencapai batas kesabarannya, lalu menutup bukunya yang berisi materi tentang Sastra itu.

"Yak, kalian ini kenapa?! Dari tadi berisik terus."

Yeri menimpali pelan, "Maaf _ssaem_ , kami sedang penasaran dengan guru baru yang menggantikan Sejeong- _ssaem_. Kata siswa yang tadi sempat melihatnya, ia tampak keren sekali."

"Yah… meskipun tubuhnya lebih pendek dariku," ujar Sooyoung mengundang cekikikan teman-temannya.

"Aku juga pendek, dasar anak tidak sopan," ujar Yoongi kesal. "Kenapa kalian begitu penasaran, sih?"

Dokyeom berseru. "Mungkin karena selama ini guru-guru disini tidak ada yang menarik, _ssaem_!"

Tawa para murid Yoongi meledak. _Berarti aku juga termasuk orang yang tidak menarik?!_ gerutu Yoongi dalam hati. Sungguh, Yoongi tak mengerti lagi dimana letak moral anak sekolah zaman sekarang. Ia memijat keningnya yang mulai berdenyut.

"Sumpah, kalian menghilangkan _mood_ mengajarku," keluhnya. "Kalau memang guru baru itu benar-benar menarik perhatian kalian, sekarang kalian buatlah puisi yang bertemakan guru sebagus mungkin! Terserah mau seperti apa, asal jangan berisi hinaan yang keterlaluan. Kuberi waktu tiga puluh menit."

Murid-muridnya mengeluh, mengerang kesal. Yoongi tersenyum puas, akhirnya ia bisa menjahili anak-anak kurang ajar ini. Namun alih-alih menolak, mereka segera mencoret-coret buku masing-masing, mencoba membuat puisi terbaik. Yoongi dengan santai menatap mereka satu persatu dari bangkunya, sambil sesekali menegur murid yang terlalu asyik bercanda.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu. Yoongi menghentikan mereka dalam menciptakan mahakarya.

"Apa semuanya sudah selesai?"

"Sudah, _ssaem_!" jawab mereka serempak.

"Baiklah, siapa yang mau membacakan karyanya di depan kelas?"

Mereka saling melemparkan pandangan satu sama lain. Ada yang pura-pura menunduk, sibuk melakukan sesuatu. Ada yang langsung pucat pasi. Hingga akhirnya…

"Saya, _ssaem_."

"Oh, baiklah Eunji. Silahkan maju ke depan."

Sorak sorai dari kawan-kawannya mengantar Eunji ke depan kelas. Ia memegang bukunya dengan penuh percaya diri. Disibakkannya rambut panjangnya sebelum ia membacakan puisinya.

"Judulnya, Guru Maha Tampan," ia berdehem.

"Semilir angin membawa kabar kepada kawan,

Bisiknya, ' _adakah kau dengar tentang si tampan menawan?_ '

Senyumnya merekah bagai bunga mawar,

Aura menyilaukan, benderang di sekelilingnya.

Tahukah kau, disini pengagummu?

Bahkan bayangmu mampu merasukiku!

Bagai sakit, sakit jiwaku!

Obat manapun padaku tak mempan,

Tabib-tabib pun seketika pensiun muda!

Wahai kau, guru maha tampan,

Bersamaku, songsonglah masa depan!"

Semua siswa berteriak-teriak menyoraki Eunji, bahkan ada yang menaiki meja dan kursi sambil mengayun-ayunkan dasi mereka. Yang disoraki bangga setengah mati, melemparkan _flying kiss_ seolah-olah dia adalah pemeran Belle di Beauty and The Beast. Yoongi menutup kedua kupingnya, melindungi pendengarannya dari pekikan gila para muridnya. Ia lalu menyuruh anak-anak bengal itu untuk tenang.

"Oke, oke. Siapa yang menginspirasimu untuk membuat puisi seperti itu?"

"Uhm… Guru baru itu. Tadi sempat kulihat senyumnya indah sekali, menawan seperti mawar yang ada di taman ibuku," Eunji tersipu seakan dia sedang kasmaran.

"Baiklah. Puisimu bagus sekali. Apakah ada yang lain?"

"Saya _ssaem,_ sayaaaa!" teriak Seungkwan heboh sambil melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Seungkwan, tenanglah! Ya sudah, kau maju ke depan sini."

Seungkwan maju ke depan dengan langkah yang dibuat-buat, seolah ia adalah vokalis band terkemuka di Korea Selatan. Teman-temannya terbahak melihat gayanya. Ia menepuk-nepuk celananya yang tidak kotor, bersiap membacakan puisinya.

"Puisi ini berjudul Tteokbokki."

Tteokbokki? Sudah gila rupanya anak ini, batin Yoongi.

"Gerbang sekolah menutup rapat,

Aku terlambat!

Namun kepadaku Dewi Fortuna berpihak,

Mengantarku ke kedai _tteokbokki_ di depan gerbang.

Sepiring _tteokbokki_ tersaji di hadapanku," Seungkwan berhenti sejenak, berekspresi seolah ada sepiring _tteokbokki_ di hadapan wajahnya. Teman-temannya kembali tertawa.

Ia lalu melanjutkan puisinya.

"Asapnya, harumnya, menggoda inderaku!

Ketika kucicipi satu persatu,

Alangkah pedas sapaan bumbu di lidahku!

Sesaat rasa pedas itu mengingatkanku pada Guruku,

Pedas ucapannya persis _tteokbokki_!

Kontras dengan paras selembut kapasnya.

Oh, guruku, betapa pedasnya dirimu…"

Seungkwan mengakhiri puisinya dengan membentangkan tangannya. Sorak kawan-kawannya kembali meriah, menggema di ruang kelas. Yoongi menatap Seungkwan yang kini sedang menikmati panggungnya dengan pandangan curiga.

"Kalau yang ini tidak mungkin inspirasinya adalah guru baru itu. Siapa yang menginspirasimu dalam membuat puisi ini?" tanya Yoongi.

Dengan wajah jahil Seungkwan menjawab, "Hehehe… Yoongi- _ssaem_."

"YAK!"

 **—** **Straight… or?—**

Yoongi masuk ke ruang guru dengan wajah lelah. Di tangannya ada setumpuk buku dan kertas berisikan puisi-puisi buatan anak muridnya. Jimin sudah ada di mejanya, tersenyum melihat Yoongi kembali.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu?" tanya Yoongi kepada Jimin.

"Baik, hyung. Mereka menyambutku dengan baik, dan mereka menyimak pelajaranku dengan tertib," ujar Jimin. "Hyung sendiri kenapa, kok lesu sekali?"

"Ah, biasalah. Mengajar terkadang membuatku jenuh. Untung jam mengajarku hari ini sudah habis," ujar Yoongi sambil membetulkan letak kacamata di hidungnya. Tidak mungkin kan ia bercerita bahwa muridnya lebih fokus terhadap Jimin daripada kepadanya?

"Kalau begitu kita ganti suasana saja, hyung. Bagaimana kalau kita makan di luar? Tadi aku melewati kedai ramyeon yang wanginya menguar sampai ke hidungku, apa hyung mau mencobanya bersamaku?"

"Eh?" Yoongi terkejut mendengar ajakan spontan guru baru tersebut. "Boleh saja, sih… kalau begitu aku siap-siap dulu, ya."

"Sip! Kutunggu di parkiran, ya."

Jimin membawa tasnya dan melenggang keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih keheranan dengan sikap Jimin. Ia lantas merapikan mejanya, memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"Manusia yang unik..."

 **—** **Straight… or?—**

Setelah puas makan di kedai itu—dengan ditraktir Jimin yang bersikeras untuk membayar, Yoongi menikmati perjalanan pulangnya dalam mobil Jimin. Sesekali mereka bercakap-cakap demi menghindari kecanggungan. Jimin memutar lagu _ballad_ yang sebenarnya bukan selera Yoongi, tapi ia harus acungkan jempol karena lagu pilihan Jimin pun enak didengar di telinganya.

Sesampainya di depan rumah, ia keluar dari mobil Jimin.

"Terima kasih banyak, Jimin. Lain kali aku yang akan mentraktirmu."

Jimin tertawa. "Santai saja, hyung. Sudah ya, aku pulang dulu."

Yoongi mengangguk dan mengucapkan hati-hati di jalan. Mobil Jimin lalu melaju, menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia mengusap dadanya yang sedikit bergemuruh. Sikap manis Jimin selama mereka bersama terputar kembali seperti film di benaknya.

"Yoon, kau masih normal kan? Astaga, tidak-tidak, aku ini _straight_ dan masih menyukai paha serta dada wanita," Yoongi masuk ke rumah sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

 **—** **Straight… or?—**

Genap sebulan sudah Yoongi dan Jimin menjadi rekan kerja, dan beberapa kali mereka makan bersama di luar jam pelajaran. Selama ini Yoongi memperhatikan bahwa semakin banyak rekan wanita yang masih _single_ mendekati dan memperhatikan Jimin secara terang-terangan, begitu juga dengan para siswi yang tidak sedikit _kesengsem_ dengannya. Malah ada yang sering membawakan Jimin makan siang, menyelipkan cokelat di tasnya, bahkan menyisipkan surat di sela bukunya. Namun Jimin hanya tersenyum dan tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan lebih jauh. Yoongi masih tak habis pikir, _seberapa kuat memangnya pesona Jimin dalam menarik para wanita itu ke jatuh dalamnya?_ Bahkan sekarang ia sedang dikelilingi para siswi yang mengaku minta diajari matematika, padahal ia tahu itu hanya modus saja.

"Jangan bilang kau sedang iri karena perhatian para wanita itu jatuh kepada Jimin dalam seketika."

Yixing, guru bahasa Mandarin yang langsung 'diimpor' dari China mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Yoongi yang sedang melamun di sofa ruang guru. Sontak Yoongi menjitak kepala pemuda ber- _dimple_ itu.

"Kau mengagetkanku saja," Yoongi mengelus dadanya. "Aku tidak iri, kau mungkin yang iri."

Tawa Yixing membentuk lesung pipinya. "Untuk apa aku iri? Di kampung halamanku sudah ada wanita yang setia menungguku pulang. Jangan samakan dengan _jomblo_ sepertimu, dong."

"Pulang saja kalau begitu ke China," cibir Yoongi kesal. Yang dicibir kembali tertawa.

"Sudah, jangan terlalu serius memperhatikan Jimin, bisa-bisa kau mempertanyakan orientasi seksualmu lho."

Yoongi memukul bahu Yixing keras-keras, lalu bangkit berdiri dan keluar dari ruang guru. Rasanya kesal sekali melihat Jimin sibuk dengan orang lain, bukan dengan dirinya. Seolah ia hanyalah cadangan yang dibutuhkan Jimin ketika lelaki itu senggang dari rutinitas mengajarnya.

Sekarang kelihatannya Yoongi butuh kopi banyak-banyak agar tetap menjejak di tanah.

 **—** **Straight… or?—**

Helaan nafas kesal Yoongi terdengar ketika Hoseok, adik semata wayangnya membangunkannya dari tidur lelap.

"Duh, ada apa Seok? Ini kan hari Minggu…" keluhnya.

"Hyung, itu ada orang datang, katanya dia temanmu."

"Siapa yang datang sepagi ini, hari Minggu pula?" Yoongi terduduk di kasurnya, mengucek matanya pelan dan berangsur keluar dari kamar.

"Selamat pagi, hyung."

"Jimin?!" Yoongi terbelalak melihat lelaki itu sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamunya, keki setengah mati karena ia hanya memakai celana pendek dengan kaos putih menutupi tubuhnya sementara Jimin sudah rapi jail memakai kemeja _slim fit_ warna biru langit dengan dasi biru dongker bermotif garis dipadu celana warna khaki.

Jimin tersenyum, lalu berdiri mendekati Yoongi. "Hyung, bisa tolong temani aku tidak?"

"Hah? Kemana?"

"Temanku hari ini menikah, tapi karena temanku yang lain datang bersama pasangannya, aku jadi sendirian. _Please_ hyung, pergi bersamaku ya?"

Yoongi memutar bola matanya, "Baiklah, asal pulangnya kau traktir aku makan!"

"Laksanakan!" Jimin mengangkat tangannya ke kening membentuk tanda hormat. Kekehan Yoongi terdengar saat ia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, Yoongi muncul dengan memakai kemeja putih polos berlengan panjang, sedikit longgar yang dikancing sampai leher, celana bahan hitam dan sepatu _oxford_ hitam. Rambut karamelnya disisir rapi namun tetap memberikan aksen sedikit berantakan dengan poni yang tetap setia menutupi kening. Kacamatanya digantikan dengan _contact lens_ bening, membuat netra kembarnya tampak lebih berkilau.

Jimin pun manggut-manggut seakan menilai penampilan Yoongi. "Keren sekali hyung, tidak tampak seperti guru Sastra yang setiap hari memakai baju super rapi dengan kacamata tebal bertengger di hidung."

Yoongi tersenyum. "Bisa-bisa aku tidak enak hati jika orang mencibirmu karena mengajakku yang berdandan kaku seperti guru-guru pada umumnya."

Senyuman manis kembali muncul dari bibir Jimin. "Baiklah, sekarang sudah siap berangkat?"

"Sudah. Hoseok, aku pergi dulu ya!"

Mendengar seruan kakaknya, Hoseok keluar dari dalam rumah lalu mengantar mereka sampai ke gerbang. Yoongi dan Jimin masuk ke dalam mobil, memasang _seatbelt_ lalu mobil mulai melaju dengan pelan namun pasti.

"Oh iya Jimin, dimana lokasi pernikahan temanmu?" tanya Yoongi.

"Di Busan."

Yoongi membelalakkan matanya, berharap semoga ia salah dengar. "Di Busan?"

"Iya, di Busan. Dia teman SMP-ku, hyung. Karena dia menetap di Busan, jadi wajar kan kalau dia menikah di Busan?"

"A—astaga, kau tidak bilang padaku kalau perjalanannya sejauh itu," Yoongi gelagapan.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah membawa baju ganti. Cadangan untukmu juga ada," timpal Jimin tenang.

"Bukan masalah itu… Hoseok akan khawatir."

"Untuk apa mengkhawatirkan orang dewasa sepertimu? Tenang saja, kupastikan kau pulang dengan selamat," timpal Jimin sambil terus berfokus ke jalan raya.

"Ya sudah, akan kuberi tahu Hoseok," Yoongi mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya dan mengirimkannya kepada adik semata wayangnya.

"Perjalanan ke Busan lumayan jauh. Kau tidur saja dulu."

"Biar saja aku menikmati pemandangan dulu, nanti juga tidur sendiri."

Yoongi menyamankan posisi duduknya di jok mobil, sementara Jimin kembali fokus menyetir. Mata Yoongi menangkap segala objek yang ada diluar mobil sebisa-bisanya. Hingga akhirnya mata itu semakin lelah, membawa Yoongi terlelap dengan sendirinya.

 **—** **Straight… or?—**

Tempat tujuan sudah di depan mata. Jimin memarkirkan mobil di dekat tempat pesta, tepatnya di pesisir pantai yang tentunya didominasi oleh pasir putih. Ia mengusap pundak Yoongi pelan, membuat Yoongi terbangun sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang mungil.

"Kita sudah sampai, hyung."

Yoongi masih mengumpulkan kesadaran, mengamati sekeliling melalui kaca mobil. Tempat yang asing baginya, pesisir pantai nan sepi berhias ombak yang berbunyi kencang menyapa telinga Yoongi. Yoongi turun dan mendapati bahwa pesta dari teman Jimin berada di pesisir pantai, diadakan di salah satu restoran mungil yang dihias serba putih, melambangkan sucinya pernikahan. Sanggat anggun. Di sana banyak orang yang berlalu lalang, tampaknya mereka semua adalah kerabat maupun rekan dari sang mempelai.

"Ayo kesana."

Jimin menggamit lengan Yoongi, membuat si pucat sedikit kewalahan karena harus berjalan di atas pasir pantai. Diam-diam Jimin memperhatikan Yoongi yang sedikit mengangkat celananya agar tidak terkena pasir dan tertawa kecil dalam hati. _Imutnya._

"Jimin! Astaga, kukira kau tak akan datang!"

Mempelai pria berlari, menyambut Jimin girang, sementara Yoongi memasang senyum ramah. Seketika semua mata tertuju kepada mereka. Jimin mulai berbincang dengan kawan-kawannya, baik pria maupun wanita, bernostalgia tentang kenangan-kenangan masa sekolah.

Yoongi menyimak setiap percakapan dengan seksama sambil menyesap _mojito_ yang diambilnya dari meja dekat situ. Dirinya tertawa kecil melihat Jimin selalu digoda oleh teman-temannya mengenai tinggi badannya yang kalah jauh dari mereka.

Sekejap Jimin melupakan fakta bahwa ia membawa Yoongi ke pesta itu. Yoongi maklum, ia lalu menopangkan tubuhnya ke pagar yang membatasi restoran itu, memperhatikan ombak yang berlomba-lomba menyapu bibir pantai.

"Jimin, kau bersama siapa kemari? Tidakkah kau mau mengenalkannya kepada kami?"

Teguran kecil seorang wanita membuat Jimin tersadar bahwa ia mengajak serta pemuda mungil yang kini sedang asyik menatap ombak tanpa mempedulikan dirinya. Ia meringis, merasa berdosa karena mengabaikan Yoongi.

"Tunggu sebentar ya."

Jimin menghampiri Yoongi dan membisikkan kalimat, "Hyung, mereka ingin berkenalan denganmu. Ayo kita kesana."

"Ah, aku malu," tolak Yoongi sambil menggeleng. Pipinya memerah.

"Ayolah Hyung, mereka sangat penasaran denganmu," rayu Jimin dengan wajah memelas.

Akhirnya Yoongi mengalah. "Oke, oke."

Yoongi berjalan di belakang Jimin menuju kepada teman-temannya yang sudah menanti dengan wajah tak sabar.

"Kenalkan, ini Yoongi hyung, rekan mengajar di sekolahku."

Yoongi tersenyum irit, masih merasa canggung terhadap teman-teman Jimin. Sementara teman-teman dari pemuda manis itu menampakkan ketertarikan kepada Yoongi dan memperkenalkan diri masing-masing. Berbagai pertanyaan mulai ditujukan kepadanya secara random.

"Apa kau lebih tua dari Jimin?"

"Kau terlihat muda sekali, aku tak percaya Jimin memanggilmu Hyung."

"Kau mengajar apa?"

"Ya ampun, mungilnya!" seorang wanita yang memakai _high heels_ sehingga membuatnya lebih tinggi dari Yoongi malah menjawil hidung Yoongi dengan berani, membuat Yoongi sedikit risih dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Jimin, kau ternyata masih menyukai lelaki! Kukira kau sudah benar-benar menjadi straight."

Pernyataan itu membuat Yoongi mau tak mau teralihkan perhatiannya. Ia menatap Jimin dengan pandangan penasaran, membuat Jimin sedikit salah tingkah dan tertawa _awkward_.

"Ah, kau ini bicara apa, sih!" Jimin menepuk bahu salah satu kawannya itu sambil tetap mempertahankan senyumnya kepayahan.

"Ayolah Jim, orang Busan mana yang tak dengar rumor bahwa kau berpacaran dengan Jungkook, juniormu ketika sekolah dulu?" goda temannya yang lain.

Bulir keringat mulai timbul di kening Jimin. _Akan sangat berbahaya kalau percakapan ini menjadi semakin jauh dan terdengar oleh Yoongi hyung_ , pikirnya. Beruntung salah satu teman wanitanya cukup peka dengan keadaan itu.

"Sudahlah, itu masa lalu. Kalian jangan mencampuri urusan orang terlalu jauh. Heran, kalian kan laki-laki, kenapa senang sekali bergosip, sih?" ujarnya. Teman-teman Jimin langsung terdiam.

"Maaf, Hyorin noona," para pria yang tadi menggoda Jimin perihal orientasi seksualnya bungkam. Mereka pun mengalihkan topik dan membicarakan hal-hal lainnya. Sedangkan Jimin menatap Yoongi yang kini sedang mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari rekan kerjanya itu.

"Maaf hyung, aku—"

"Tidak apa, Jimin. Nikmatilah waktumu, aku di tempat yang tadi saja. Panggil aku kalau sudah selesai, ya."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Jimin, Yoongi beranjak dan kembali menikmati debur ombak di tempatnya semula, sebelum Jimin memperkenalkannya kepada teman-temannya. Otaknya berperang, pikirannya berkecamuk. _Jimin gay? Apa aku harus mempercayai yang dikatakan oleh teman-temannya itu?_

Ia menggaruk tengkuknya, merasa _absurd_ dengan ini semua. Sekilas dilihatnya Jimin kembali mengobrol dengan teman-temannya, lalu balik menghampiri dirinya.

"Hyung, ayo kita pulang."

Yoongi terheran-heran mengapa Jimin mendadak mengajaknya pulang. Ternyata Jimin pergi hanya untuk berpamitan kepada teman-temannya, dengan dalih masih ada yang harus dikerjakan di Seoul.

Jimin dan Yoongi beranjak dengan diselimuti atmosfer kecanggungan. Di dalam mobil pun begitu, Jimin tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, begitu juga dengan Yoongi. Otak Yoongi masih mencerna apa yang didengarnya tadi. Fakta bahwa Jimin adalah gay masih menjadi pertanyaan di kepalanya.

Mobil sudah melaju selama setengah jam ketika Jimin tiba-tiba bersuara, "Hyung, maafkan teman-temanku tadi ya."

"Jangan dipikirkan, kau pasti keki sekali ketika diledek oleh mereka," Yoongi berusaha tertawa pelan, mengurangi rasa tak enak pada Jimin. Lalu ia terdiam, bingung memilah kata-kata yang tepat.

"Kalau kau bertanya-tanya apakah aku menyukai lelaki… ya, prasangkamu benar, hyung," lirih Jimin. "Apakah kau marah karena mengetahui hal ini?"

Yoongi mengibaskan tangannya. "Ah, tidak, tidak. Aku juga punya beberapa teman yang sepertimu, jadi hal seperti itu tidak asing lagi bagiku hahaha," tawa Yoongi menjadi aneh.

"Apakah kau takut kepadaku, hyung?"

"Ti—tidak," Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Kenapa harus takut? Kau kan manusia juga, bukan _hulk_."

"Biasanya teman-temanku yang _straight_ akan menjaga jarak untuk tidak terlalu dekat denganku," kenang Jimin. "Aku benar-benar khawatir kau akan membenciku, hyung. Sungguh, aku tak akan mempengaruhimu atau apalah, percaya saja padaku. Aku bukan orang yang setega itu."

"Aku percaya padamu, Jim," sahut Yoongi sambil menepuk bahu Jimin menenangkan.

Jimin tersenyum lega kepada Yoongi, manis sekali sampai-sampai Yoongi tak sadar bahwa pipinya yang pucat sudah kembali berubah warna, merona. Tapi ia memaksakan untuk bersikap normal, sambil terus berkata dalam hati bahwa payudara wanita masih lebih menyenangkan untuk dimiliki.

 **—** **Straight… or?—**

"Yoongi-ssi, kami akan membesuk Sejeong-ssi yang sudah seminggu melahirkan. Apa kau bisa ikut?"

Kegiatan Yoongi yang sedang mengecek nilai murid-muridnya pun terhenti sejenak. Ia menatap Jinyoung, guru Sejarah yang sedang menunggu jawabannya.

"Tapi hari ini ada beberapa anak yang harus remedial. Sepertinya aku menyusul saja."

"Biar Yoongi-ssi pergi bersamaku. Aku juga masih ada perlu dengan murid-murid yang ingin meminta jam tambahan sepulang sekolah."

Jinyoung danYoongi menatap Jimin yang baru datang dari kelas sambil membawa buku-buku di tangannya. Anggukan Jinyoung mengamini perkataan Jimin.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami akan berangkat duluan," Jinyoung pun meninggalkan mereka bersama guru-guru lainnya. Dalam seketika ruang guru menjadi melompong. Yoongi menatap ke samping, menangkap sosok Jimin yang hari ini tampak sangat menarik bahkan bagi lelaki sepertinya. Kemeja biru mudanya tampak cerah sekali digunakan olehnya. Jimin menggunakan _headphone_ di telinganya, mendengarkan musik sambil memejamkan mata dan menyandarkan tubuhnya rileks. Ia melipat lengannya di dada. Rambut sewarna arangnya tersibak ke belakang, menampilkan dahi dan alisnya yang sempurna.

Terlintas di pikiran Yoongi untuk mengecup kening Jimin diam-diam. Namun segera pemuda pucat itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya. _Sadar Yoongi, kau itu_ straight!

"Jimin, kau tidak ke kelas?"

Jimin membuka matanya, melepas _headphone_ dan menoleh kepada Yoongi. Musik yang didengarkannya tidak terlalu menutupi perkataan Yoongi. "Tidak. Untuk apa aku ke kelas?"

Giliran Yoongi yang kebingungan. "Lho, katanya kau ada kelas tambahan?"

"Itu akal-akalanku saja, hyung. Kalau aku mengiyakan pergi dengan guru-guru yang lain, kasihan hyung karena harus pergi sendirian. Jadi lebih baik aku temani saja."

Yoongi manggut-manggut. "Kalau begitu aku ke kelas dulu, murid-muridku pasti sudah menunggu. Kau keberatan jika harus menunggu sebentar?"

Jimin menggeleng. "Tidak, santai saja."

"Oke, tolong tunggu aku ya."

Yoongi lalu cepat-cepat pergi ke kelas dan membagikan soal-soal remedial kepada sepuluh murid yang nilainya di bawah rata-rata ketika Ujian Tengah Semester. Beruntung, mereka tidak terlalu lama mengerjakannya karena memang jumlah soal tidak sebanyak ketika ujian. Dalam satu jam remedial rampung.

Setelah mengambil semua hasil remedial dari para muridnya, Yoongi beranjak kembali ke ruang guru. Setelah membuka pintunya pelan, dilihatnya Jimin sudah berpindah ke sofa tengah, tertidur dengan bibir tebalnya yang sedikit terbuka. Sebelah tangannya menyangga kepala, dan sebelah lagi diletakkan di perutnya. _Headphone_ masih setia bertengger di telinganya.

Yoongi mengusak wajahnya. _Ya Tuhan, kenapa kau izinkan iblis ini untuk menggodaku?!_ keluhnya. Ingin sekali Yoongi membangunkan Jimin dan segera mengajaknya ke Rumah Sakit untuk membesuk Sejeong, namun entah mengapa ia tak tega melihat wajah Jimin yang tampak begitu lelah dan butuh istirahat.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menunggunya bangun. Ia memilih duduk di sofa seberang tempat Jimin terlelap, menikmati wajah pemuda manis yang terlihat sangat imut itu.

Mendadak dorongan yang sangat kuat bertalu-talu di dadanya. Yoongi berdiri, mendekat ke arah Jimin yang masih terpejam. Nafas halus pemuda itu semakin menusuk telinga Yoongi. Ia duduk di lantai sambil menumpukan tubuhnya pada kedua lututnya, memperhatikan wajah Jimin dari dekat.

Yoongi lalu mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit, dan… _menempelkan bibir tipisnya dengan bibir tebal Jimin_.

Ia tahu persis bahwa ini sangat berlawanan dengan apa yang diyakininya sejak awal. Namun ia tak tahu apa yang menguasai hati dan pikirannya sampai dirinya berani melakukan hal yang bahkan tak pernah sekalipun melintas di pikirannya.

Lumatan-lumatan kecil nan payah dari Yoongi nyatanya mampu membangkitkan kesadaran Jimin. Ia membuka sedikit matanya, seketika terkejut melihat sosok yang kini sedang melumat bibirnya sembarangan. Jimin segera bangkit dan terduduk di sofa, dilemparnya _headphone_ ke sampingnya, nafasnya tak lagi tenang. Netranya menatap Yoongi nyalang.

"Hyung… kenapa?" Jimin berkata lirih. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu padaku?"

Yoongi menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah tidak karuan ekspresinya. Posisinya masih sama seperti awal, terduduk di lantai. Ia bingung, takut, reaksi Jimin tidak seperti yang dibayangkannya.

"Sungguh, hyung tidak perlu menjadi sepertiku. Aku tahu aku _gay_ , aku penyuka sesama, namun hyung tidak usah menghiburku dengan mengatakan bahwa seolah-olah hyung juga sama denganku," Jimin berkata pelan, nadanya dipenuhi kekecewaan yang mendalam.

"Aku… berbeda denganmu," gumam Yoongi akhirnya. "Aku _straight_. Aku masih menyukai paha dan dada wanita— _hell_ , aku tidak tahu apa yang mendorongku melakukan hal itu, sumpah aku tak mengerti. Tapi…" kalimatnya tertunda. "Kalau kau memang tak menyukainya, maafkan aku. Maafkan kelancanganku."

Yoongi segera berdiri, menyambar jas dan tas di mejanya lalu berlari keluar sambil menahan gengsi dan malu. Tolol sekali rasanya, mencium bibir Jimin ketika pemuda itu bahkan menghindari untuk melakukan _skinship_ yang berlebihan padanya, menghormatinya sebagai rekan dan kakak. Yoongi meninggalkan gedung sekolah dengan menyetir secara sembrono, konsentrasinya diganti dengan airmata yang terus-terusan mengalir di pipinya. Ia malu, sangat malu setelah ia merasa seperti menginjak-injak harga dirinya sendiri di hadapan pemuda yang baik hati itu.

Karena tak kuat menahan sesak di dadanya, ia menepi di pinggir jalan raya. Kepalanya disandarkan di kemudi, mencoba mengusir pemikiran yang tidak-tidak.

"Biarlah, kalau Jimin membenciku itu bukan salahnya. Ini semua salahku…"

 **—** **Straight… or?—**

Sore hari, Yoongi datang ke Rumah Sakit, berniat untuk menjenguk Sejeong dengan membawa satu tas kertas berisi perlengkapan bayi perempuan karena Yoongi mendapat informasi bahwa bayi yang baru dilahirkan Sejeong adalah bayi perempuan.

Ia memandangi lorong-lorong Rumah Sakit. Otaknya kembali memutar kejadian tadi siang. Seharusnya ia kemari bersama Jimin, namun kenekatannya malah membuat ia merasa malu total dan tak enak, sehingga dirinya sama sekali tidak menjawab telepon dan pesan-pesan yang ditinggalkan Jimin di ponselnya.

Baru saja ia hendak meraih kenop pintu ruang bersalin, ia mendengar namanya disebut-sebut dalam percakapan Sejeong dengan seseorang. Yoongi mengurungkan niatnya, dan memasang telinganya demi menyimak percakapan itu.

"…Yoongi-ssi bukan orang yang bisa berterus terang," didengarnya Sejeong terkekeh. "Tapi ia adalah orang yang tulus. Yah… meskipun kadang ia tampak dingin dan kalimatnya pedas."

"Aku pun merasa begitu Sejeong-ssi."

Suara yang ini… Jimin?! Yoongi semakin menajamkan pendengarannya. Sesaat didengarnya Jimin berujar,

"Dia teman dan kakak yang baik. Aku merasa nyaman meskipun baru mengenalnya."

 _Setelah semua kejadian tadi, setelah kau melihatku dengan pandangan kecewa itu, kau masih menganggapku baik? Jangan membual, Jim._

"Aku juga bersyukur karena kau yang menggantikanku. Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika Yoongi dekat-dekat dengan orang yang tidak cocok dengannya. Dia sulit cocok dengan orang lain."

Jimin tertawa kecil. "Sejeong-ssi, maaf, tapi tampaknya aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Aku yakin anda masih butuh beristirahat."

"Baiklah, Jimin-ssi. Semoga kau betah bertugas di SMA kami."

"Ah, aku kan hanya disana sampai anda pulih total, Sejeong-ssi. Baiklah, aku pamit dulu. Semoga anda cepat pulih."

Yoongi terhenyak, kenapa ia tidak berpikir sampai kesitu? Jimin tak akan selamanya ada di sekolah itu, ia akan pergi dan kemana, Yoongi tak akan tahu. Tiba-tiba serasa ada tangan tak nampak yang meremat jantungnya. Tangannya terulur ke dadanya, menekannya agar tidak terasa terlampau nyeri. Ketika ia menyadari Jimin akan keluar dari pintu yang sama, ia segera lari ke ujung lorong, menyembunyikan diri sampai Jimin berlalu.

Hari itu, Yoongi memilih pulang dan tak jadi melihat rekan kerjanya yang baru melalui hari bahagia itu.

 **—** **Straight… or?—**

Tiga puluh hari bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk menghindari Jimin di setiap detiknya. Sejak Yoongi tak menjawab telepon dan pesannya, Jimin berhenti mengganggunya. Yoongi pun sebisa mungkin menghindari kontak dengan Jimin, baik secara langsung maupun tidak langsung. Jika mereka terpaksa bertemu karena suatu momen, Yoongi akan bungkam seribu bahasa, membuat Jimin pun sungkan untuk berbicara dengannya.

Satu hari, Yoongi jatuh sakit. Ia terkena tipes dan harus dirawat di Rumah Sakit. Hoseok dibuat sedikit kewalahan karena harus mengurus kakaknya sekaligus menerima tamu-tamu yang membesuk Yoongi. Mereka juga harus menahan ngilu di telinga ketika duo Seungkwan dan Dokyeom berkunjung dan bernyanyi keras-keras di ruangan dengan alasan untuk menghibur gurunya, membuat mereka ditegur oleh perawat yang berjaga disitu.

"Hyung, temanmu yang satu itu kok tidak berkunjung, ya?" tanya Hoseok setelah jam besuk berlalu. Keadaan lebih tenang sekarang.

"Teman yang mana?" Yoongi balik bertanya.

"Yang waktu itu mengajakmu ke Busan."

"Oh… mungkin dia sedang sibuk."

Hoseok mengangguk, mengalihkan perhatian pada televisi yang tergantung di dinding.

"Hyung sudah seminggu disini, kata Dokter hyung sudah boleh pulang besok. Tapi hyung harus tetap beristirahat dulu sekitar tiga hari, baru hyung boleh beraktivitas seperti biasanya," terang Hoseok.

Yoongi mengangguk. Benar juga, Jimin tidak menengoknya, bahkan menanyakan apakah dirinya sudah membaik apa belum. Yoongi sudah dapat memastikan bahwa pemuda itu benar-benar tak peduli lagi padanya. Hatinya kembali ngilu, namun ia berusaha mengabaikannya.

Mungkin lebih baik seperti ini.

 **—** **Straight… or?—**

"Yoongi, kau sudah sembuh!"

Yixing berseru ketika melihat Yoongi datang pada pagi hari di sekolah. Spontan lelaki itu memeluk tubuh mungil Yoongi erat.

"Yak! Sesak tahu," Yoongi mendorong tubuh Yixing menjauh.

"Ruang ini sepi tanpa omelanmu, Yoongi-ssi!" Jinyoung ikut-ikutan menyambutnya. "Rasanya senang sekali kau kembali disini."

"Yah… lama-lama di Rumah Sakit membuat punggungku pegal karena harus berbaring sepanjang hari," seloroh Yoongi.

"Sudah, sudah. Duduk dulu disini, biar kubuatkan teh," Yixing berlalu ke pojokan dimana terdapat kulkas dan dispenser untuk membuat minuman.

Yoongi duduk di sofa bersama Jinyoung, mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruang guru. Ia merasa janggal ketika tidak didapatinya sosok Jimin disana. Ia teringat ketika bibirnya menyentuh bibir Jimin yang begitu manis dan kenyal di sofa itu, membuat hatinya diserang kerinduan yang sebenarnya sudah ditahan-tahan sejak lama. Ya, sudah sebulan lebih ia mendiamkan pemuda baik hati itu. Kalau nanti Jimin ada, Yoongi sudah bertekad untuk meminta maaf karena sudah mengabaikannya begitu lama.

"Yoongi? Kau disini rupanya!"

Pandangan Yoongi beralih kepada seseorang. "Sejeong? Kau sudah masuk?"

"Aku masuk dari dua hari yang lalu."

"Lalu… Jimin?" Yoongi menatap Sejeong cemas.

"Lho? Jimin tidak mengatakan apapun padamu?" Sejeong memandang Yoongi heran, begitu juga dengan Jinyoung.

Yoongi menggeleng. Rasanya ia ingin menangis saat ini juga. Kalau Sejeong sudah masuk, berarti kemana Jimin?

"Jimin sudah selesai bertugas sejak tiga hari lalu. Kudengar dia kembali ke Busan," jelas Jinyoung.

Yoongi mencengkeram kedua bahu Jinyoung. "Apa kalian tahu dimana dia tinggal?"

"Mungkin staf administrasi tahu, kau bisa bertanya kepada mereka."

Benar juga. Yoongi segera melesat ke ruang Tata Usaha, menuai protes dari Yixing yang sudah susah payah membuatkan teh untuknya. Ia menemui Minseok, petugas Tata Usaha berpipi gembil yang menyimpan semua data pegawai disana.

"Minseok-ssi, apakah kau tahu dimana alamat Jimin yang kemarin menggantikan Sejeong-ssi? Dia meninggalkan sesuatu yang penting, aku harus mengirimkan barang itu secepatnya," Yoongi mengarang cerita.

"Park Jimin-ssi? Sebentar, biar kucari dulu," Minseok mengotak-atik komputernya, lalu mencetak sebuah dokumen. "Ini alamat rumah Jimin-ssi."

Setelah berterimakasih pada Minseok, Yoongi cepat-cepat berlari ke mobilnya. Ia mengabaikan kelasnya, meninggalkan kewajibannya demi seorang Park Jimin.

 **—** **Straight… or?—**

Jimin sedang membereskan barang sisa _packing_ kemarin ketika Ibunya datang ke kamarnya dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Jim, ada seseorang yang mencarimu. Katanya dia datang dari Seoul. Temuilah dia, sekarang dia sedang menunggu di teras."

Jimin mengernyitkan kening, seingatnya ia tak punya banyak kawan di Seoul, kecuali teman-temannya di tempatnya mengajar. Tapi mana mungkin di jam belajar seperti ini mereka kemari, pikirnya.

Ia melongok melalui pintu dan melihat sosok yang sangat familiar. Jantungnya seakan meloncat dari tempatnya. Yoongi sedang menatap bunga mawar dan aster yang tumbuh asri di halaman rumah Jimin.

"Yoongi hyung…?"

Ingin memastikan pandangannya tak salah, segera Jimin keluar dan menghampiri pemuda pucat itu dengan ragu.

"Maaf, Yoongi hyung?"

Yoongi berbalik dan melihat sosok Jimin yang sekarang malah tampak seperti ragu dan takut untuk sekadar menatap balik netra kembarnya.

"Iya, ini aku. Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau mau pindah?"

"Kurasa akan lebih baik seperti itu, hyung," Jimin memaksakan senyumnya. "Aku telah menyakitimu terlalu jauh. Sepertinya enyah dari hadapanmu adalah pilihan terbaik yang kumiliki."

Bibir Yoongi mengerucut, kesal. Ia melangkah tepat ke hadapan Jimin yang tak kunjung melihat ke matanya.

"Dasar bodoh…"

Tanpa disangka, Yoongi meraih tengkuk Jimin dan menabrakkan bibirnya ke bibir Jimin—untuk kedua kalinya. Jimin gelagapan, namun akhirnya ia mengimbangi ciuman serampangan dari Yoongi, juga kedua tangannya menarik pinggang Yoongi sehingga kedua tubuh itu menempel erat, membuat mereka merasakan degup jantung masing-masing.

Jimin mendominasi ciuman mendadak itu dan malah berbalik membuat Yoongi kewalahan. Ciumannya begitu lembut, namun tetap terasa dominan. Yoongi terbuai dengan ciuman Jimin yang sangat memabukkan, seolah ia bisa menukarkan apa saja yang dimilikinya demi sebuah kecupan dari bibir pemuda manis itu.

Ciuman mereka terlepas ketika Yoongi mulai kehabisan oksigen. Jimin masih menatap Yoongi tak percaya, bertanya-tanya apa maksud dari semua ini.

"Jim, maafkan aku karena sudah mengabaikanmu. Maafkan aku yang bodoh ini, aku—aku kini sadar bahwa… _aku mencintaimu_. Peduli setan dengan orientasi seksualku, yang kutahu aku mencintaimu dengan kesadaran penuh, merindukanmu sampai hampir gila ketika kau meninggalkanku tanpa sepatah kata pun. Kau… kau tega sekali, Jim. Kau bahkan tak peduli apapun lagi tentangku."

Jimin merengkuh tubuh rapuh Yoongi erat-erat, seolah Yoongi adalah balon yang akan terlepas dari genggamannya, ditenggelamkannya wajah Yoongi ke dadanya.

"Aku takut kau malah akan makin membenciku. Aku tak mau ketika kubilang aku akan pergi, kau malah mengabaikanku dan malah membuatku semakin sedih. Momen ketika kau di Rumah Sakit kurasa sangat pas untuk mengundurkan diri, kebetulan sekali Sejeong-ssi sudah pulih dan bisa kembali mengajar. Makanya aku memutuskan untuk segera pergi."

Yoongi menggeleng di dada Jimin. "Tidak… aku tidak membencimu. Aku hanya malu dengan diriku sendiri yang sudah lancang menciummu kemarin. Justru aku takut kau yang membenciku."

"Berarti kita salah paham, ya?" Jimin terkekeh. "Mulai sekarang, jangan takut untuk mencintaiku. Kau tahu kan aku tak akan menolak lelaki, apalagi yang manis dan imut sepertimu," godanya pada Yoongi.

"Apa sih, Jim," rajuk Yoongi yang masih nyaman dalam pelukannya.

"Memangnya hari ini kau tak ada jadwal mengajar?" tanya Jimin.

Mengajar? Astaga! Yoongi segera melepaskan dekapan Jimin yang sebenarnya tidak rela ia lakukan. Jimin menatapnya bingung.

"Aku meninggalkan kelas… duh, aku pasti dimarahi Kepala Sekolah," Yoongi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ya sudah, nanti biar aku katakan kepada Kepala Sekolah kalau kau mengunjungi calon suamimu," Jimin mengusap puncak kepala Yoongi.

"Ya—yak! Siapa yang calon suami?!" bentak Yoongi.

"Aku, memangnya kau tak mau?"

"Bu—bukannya tidak mau," Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya, kesal karena terus dirayu oleh Jimin.

"Uh, imutnya," Jimin tak tahan untuk tak memeluk dan mengecup lembut bibir Yoongi. Begitu pun Yoongi yang ikut melumat bibir Jimin. Kini, tak ada lagi yang mereka takutkan, jelas sudah bahwa mereka saling mencintai.

 _Ternyata tak rugi juga menjadi gay kalau dapatnya seorang Jimin_ , pikirnya sambil tertawa dalam hati.

 **END**


End file.
